


HG&CC - A Lull in the Storm

by sarhea



Series: Ripples in Water [2]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarhea/pseuds/sarhea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlisle remembers and regrets and wonders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HG&CC - A Lull in the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Mid-way in Twilight saga. Before the Newborn battle.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and co, J.K. Rowling does. I do not own Carlisle Cullen and co, Stephanie Meyer does. I’m simply playing with the characters and ‘verses, not making money.

Carlisle raked his hair back. The attacks in Seattle were spreading out into the smaller towns and were becoming harder and harder to ignore or mask. They had to do something or the newborn army would become too big, too dangerous. Carlisle wanted to protect his family but he did not want to incur debts by calling on allies. For a moment he considered contacting Aro before putting it on the bottom of the list.

“What are we going to do?” Rosalie’s voice cut through the heavy tension. No one wanted to speak because no one had any good idea. Every idea had a heavy cost associated. Rosalie knew it as well but she was the only one willing to say it. “Come on! We need ideas people! It’s not like we can wave a magic wand and make the newborns disappear!” She glared particularly hard at Bella. “You’re more trouble than you’re worth!”

Everyone erupted in an uproar. Alice shouting at Rosalie and Emmett when he defended Rosalie. Edward growled and wrapped his arm protectively around Bella who paled and flinched. Jasper looked strained and Esme was fluttering trying to soothe and calm everyone.

Carlisle winced feeling the mental stress build. He had to be the calm one, the strong one. “Enough.” His harsh voice was enough to make everyone subside and look at him wide-eyed. Carlisle was rarely abrupt or demanding with his family. He preferred peace, consensus in negotiations but he knew vampires were creatures of action and violence, and such aggressions need acceptable outlets. In his family he had encouraged and redirected it into strong mating bonds and family ties, friendly competitive games and hunts. He himself rarely indulged but it had strong positive effects on the younger ones. Only Esme was like him, a natural pacifist whose self-control was almost on-par to his.

It was not been a surprise, when he had gravitated to her, the closest to his mirror; but both of them knew they weren’t true mates, not like Alice and Jasper, Rosalie or Emmett, or even Bella and Edward. Their affection was built over the years spent together, companionship and need and support, not passion. Their relationship was one of mutual convenience and both of them had agreed to separate if one found someone else. Carlisle was waiting for Esme to find her mate. He hadn’t found his in the three and a half centuries he had been wandering and doubted if he ever would meet her. That was why he was so determined to ensure Edward and Bella had their chance. They loved each other and once Edward got over his hang ups they were going to be together for always.

Carlisle was envious of his first companion; he only wished he too had someone who loved and trusted him as much as Bella loved Edward. She would fight, hold her ground and argue to get her way if she felt strongly about an issue. Carlisle tried to avoid using his Alpha status to get his way, to encourage consensual decision making, but he knew if push came to shove his word would be law. All of them would give way and obey his orders and that scared him.  He didn’t want the responsibility for making a choice that could destroy his family, his loved ones. That’s why he insisted on calling family meetings and getting input from everyone, to discuss options and to vote. So if things did go terribly wrong he would not have to bear the burden all on his own. Because he did not make the choice.

_And what if the group is wrong? They choose the easy way, not the right way?_

He stiffened at the subconscious thought, as the memory of the speaker flared to life, a prepubescent girl child he met ten years ago in Barcelona, so young and opinionated about everything. Even when she was losing she dug in and refused to submit. She’d bend twist wriggle and pull obscure facts out of nowhere, but she’d never give in, not when she felt she was right.

Hermione.

An old ache flared and he resisted the urge to crush the armrest of his chair to splinters. She was not in Forks. She was safe in London. She probably had a boyfriend and was enjoying her teenage years, safe and happy.

A sharp unpleasant scent interrupted his musings. Everyone around the table stiffened.

“The wolves are here,” Emmett announced what they all sensed and recognized, all but Bella.

Carlisle pushed his musings aside. He had to focus on the present and future, not the past.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Next will be about Hermione


End file.
